


Suicide?

by seagul_brows



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Love, M/M, NewRelationship, Oneshot, kiss, mentionofsuicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagul_brows/pseuds/seagul_brows
Summary: After being continuously bullied, Sicheng decides to end things himself.





	Suicide?

School was just like the rest of the days. 

People calling him weird names. Pointing out things that weren't even there. He never made any friends at school. No one even wanted to be friends with him anyway. 

The continuous teasing in class during lecture. Even the teachers didn't like him the way he was. 

'Sicheng, maybe you shouldn't come to school if you're bothered by every little thing someone says to you. Just get used to it that way they'll get bored with you for not caring.'

That's what the teachers would say every time he would complain about the students. The names on his table each morning that he had to clean before the class began. The endless name calling and different paint used to paint indescribable words on the locker everyday. 

He spent an extra hour after school to clean it all up. 

He never really knew the reason behind all this. Someone just made it up and the whole school decided to make it the talk of the year. Getting pushed, pulled and smashed into lockers on his way to class. He held his things to his chest as he made his way out of the place- hell hole. 

Sometimes people pushed so hard he would fall face first on the ground. His books and notes going in every direction. Being stepped on and kicked. He was so sick of all this. He wished it all to end so damn badly but luck was never on his side. Ever. So he decided to end things himself. 

That evening when he locked the door to his room and cleaned the whole place one last time. He pulled out the chair from his study table by the window. Not caring about the sound of wind and birds chirping far in the distance. The fact that how everything shined so beautifully and made everything even more pretty. The sun setting in the far off distance. 

Giving the sky shades no human could comprehend. 

But it all never made any kind of effect on him. He was already tired of his life. 

He was done. 

So he wrote a letter to his parents not that they would actually care but he wanted to pour out all the pain he had been dealing with. All the pain that he had held up within him until the present day. He was sick and tired and disgusted with all of it. 

He ripped the page out of his textbook and folded in into the envelope and placed it on the table. 

By the time he got out of the house the sun had already set . 

He stopped by the flower shop and bought a white chrysanthemum flower. He came to buy it once with his mom when his grandmother died. Ever since then fe fell in love with every curve of it. Just onething in his hand, the flower but a million thoughts in his mind when he stopped just a few steps away from the start of the bridge. 

The writing in front of him lit up cause of motion sensors inside. 

But he never cared about it. H ewas here for only one reason. He moved his hand up to throw the flower in the river but stopped. He couldn't. He had made up his mind yet still couldn't do it. Why? There was no reason to be alive anyway. Before he realised his eyes were already filled with tears. Tears he did not knew the reason behind. 

Sicheng fell on his knees and held his head in his hands. Why?

You are weak. If you can't do this that means they were all right. He said to himself. The flower he bought with the pocket money he was given for lunch now laid on the cold hard ground beside him. But someone picked it up.

He followed the flower meeting with a brown hair boy. Just about his height. There was something about him that felt fimiliar. He was sure he had seen him somewhere but he couldn't recall where.

'If you think not being able to do what they say is being weak then you're wrong,' He never looked sicheng in the eyes as he said that. Sicheng saw how he stretched his arm up in the air and threw the flower in the river.

'Doing what they say to you... that's what makes you weak,' He looked at him straight in the eyes. Never looking away once. Sicheng was the first one to break the staring contest. He directed his gaze to the ground mumbling 'What would you know?'

But the boy must've heard him as he giggled.

'Go away,' was what he responded with, his answer was cold and harsh. He didn't want people to interfere in his life anymore. He was sick of human behaviour. So sick that it led him to where he was at the moment.

'You know there are millions of people in Korea and I happened to meet you on this bridge, sicheng.' It was weird.

Not the fact that how he knew his name. But the way he said it. He looked him in confusion. Lost in his thoughts. But then he actually realised that how did he know his name?

'You must be wondering how I know you name right?,' He asked smiling wide. Sicheng didn't understand what was there to smile or laugh about 'How about.. um ... I tell you over a cup of coffee?' He tilted his head a bit in the end.

'I-' he couldn't make out words to ask or reply with what was happening.

'This is even more embarrassing now just so you know,' he bit his lip 'I'm the guy you rejected at the start of last year when I asked us to be friends,' He remembered. Not his name. That smile.

He knew who he was. He saw him in school everyday. They made eye contact every now and then in school. But the only problem now was that he never remember asking to be 'friends' with him.

'Friends?' That was the first full word that came out of his mouth. He saw how his smile died down a little. But he just grabbed sicheng by his arm and pulled him up and started walking in the streets. Sicheng never pulled away. He wanted to ask him questions. That how he knew about him being here? Why did he wanted to become-

They were somehwere in the city. Both of them stopped as sicheng suddenly pulled his arm out of his grip. 'Friend?' He pointed out the word. Which was never in the conversation they had before which he was recalling as it happened last year. 'You never-' He was cut off when the other suddenly confessed that he didn't.

'Why did you follow me?' he asked as he looked down on the ground. The boy never answered his question.

'Nakamoto Yuta,'

That name made him look at the boy in front of him 'I was the one who confessed to you before,' There was something in his voice. Sicheng didn't know what to take it as?  
The street light highlighted his hair on some places. He just walked away. Sicheng never said a word to him.

He stood there loooking at the ground for some time.  
But something in him just made him run. He had never ran so fast. He saw the brown hair boy walking in the distance. But he never stopped running.

He called out his name. Which made the boy turn around.

'Yuta!' He said it once again as he stopped next to him.

'I-' Yuta never gave him a chance to say anything when he stopped next to him. Instead he pinned him to the wall and pressed his own body against his. His hand holding sicheng's on the wall so the boy wouldn't stop him from what he was about to do. Yuta looked him in the eyes and glanced at his lips then shifted his gaze back to his eyes.

How the warmth of his breath making contact on sicheng's lips made his inside twirl, he couldn't describe it with words. Why? He wanted to know why it felt like that? They both could feel their heart beats getting faster. But then everything stopped.

All his questions were answered when Yuta locked his lips on sicheng's. The boy never tried to resist him. He replied the kiss with the same eagerness and love. For once he was happy to be alive in his life. And that was all that mattered at the moment.

For once in his life he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

As thier lips moved in sync with each other. Their tongues colliding. Making them both feel like flying away.

For the first time in forever, he wanted to give life another chance. Maybe it was stupid of him of him to think such things over someone he just met.

But he never knew how long Yuta had his eyes on him.

For the first time in his life tonight at this very moment, sicheng wanted to see what the coming days would feel like if he spent them with this boy right here.


End file.
